Dyskusja użytkownika:Tomta1
Jeśli masz do mnie jakąś sprawę, najpierw zobacz, czy nie ma mnie na kanale IRC #wikia-pl.gta. Tam załatwimy tę sprawę o niebo szybciej, chyba, że mnie akurat nie ma ;). Holownik i Bati 800/801 Holownik - wpadłem na inny pomysł. Zmienię nazwę Holownika z SA na Holownik (SA) a ten z V to będzie Holownik (V). Głupio to będzie wyglądać jeśli połączymy je w jeden artykuł. Diametralnie różnią się wyglądem, kształtem, i zastosowaniem. Bati 800/801 - Inną sprawą są te pojazdy. W IV występował 800, w V 801. Czy do 801 stworzyć nową stronę czy dodać do 800. Ja jestem za tą drugą opcją. Forum:Interwiki Hej. Mógłbyś się wypowiedzieć na temat czy jest możliwe utworzenie takiej bazy na wzór Wikidanych? Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 19:46, lis 13, 2014 (UTC) * Hej. Czy admini polskiej GTA Wiki mogliby się dogadać z adminami innych GTA Wiki w sprawie utworzenia wspomnianej wcześniej bazy danych? Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 16:26, gru 21, 2014 (UTC) *: Ponawiam pytanie. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 21:29, gru 27, 2014 (UTC) *:: Masz czas i chęci na realizację projektu? Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 15:52, sty 24, 2015 (UTC) Bot Hej! Potrzebowałbym Twojej pomocy - dokładniej, byś właczył na HPW swojego bota, by nam usunął wszystkie zbędne strony. Pzdr Karupixel 17:10, lis 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:Podpis Owszem, ale po użyciu ~~~~ pojawia się cały kod podpisu a w przypadku użycia szablonu jest tylko to co wygląda lepiej i czytelniej np. podczas jakiegoś głosowania czy edytowania wiadomości na dyskusji. Dawi03 Dyskusja Edycje Dobrze, dobrze będę się podpisywał ~~~~ . W tamtej edycji próbowałem zrobić coś z grafiką, zapewne wiesz o tej anomalii ale nic nie da się z tym zrobić... Dawi03 (dyskusja|edycje) 08:18, gru 30, 2014 (UTC) Misje w GTA III Cześć. Sorki, ale nie jestem zbytnio obeznany na wikii. Jest taka sprawa ze stroną "Misje w GTA III". Misja przedostatnia (okup) na diagramie ma link do misji "Wyrzudnia ziemia-powietrze". Wiem, że każdy może edytować strony itd., ale nie ogarniam jak na obrazku robić linki, więc prosiłbym, byś to poprawił w wolnym czasie :P Dzięki za przeczytanie, jak ogarnę edycje stron, to może trochę pomogę w rozwoju, ale na razie nic nie obiecuję ;D Jak napisałem w złym miejscu to przepraszam. Problemy z Oasisem Jeden z użytkowników zgłosił problem. W panelu górnym nie ma LCS i VCS oraz V i Online. Jesteś w stanie to naprawić? Z góry serdecznie dziękuję. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:58, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC) : W panelu górnym trzeba też poprawić Chinatown Wars. Są tam dwukropki w artykułach, a nie powinno ich być. Teraz prowadzą do pustych stron, a to nie jest profesjonalne z naszej strony. Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 21:04, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC) DLC Cześć :) Czy dobrym pomysłem bylłoby dodanie GTA Online do Szablon:GTA na zasadzie DLC do 5-tki? W tej chwili jest jako multiplayer, jednak gra zawiera wiele misji, inne kryjówki, większość bohaterów. [[User:Mat.|''' Mat. ]] Dyskusja 10:16, lip 25, 2015 (UTC) RYSUNEK POMOCNICZY, na szaro zaznaczyłem nowe kategorie. [[User:Mat.| Mat. ]] Dyskusja 10:36, lip 25, 2015 (UTC) Klaudiusz Szybki Poprawione :) Teraz chyba nie można się przyczepić do niczego ;) [[User:Mat.| Mat. ]] Dyskusja 15:19, lip 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Toniego Cipriani Masz rację, przepraszam. Bumer470 (dyskusja) 16:48, lip 31, 2015 (UTC)Bumer470 IRC Wpadnij, mam sprawę do omówienia. 10:07, sie 22, 2015 (UTC) Harry Potter Wiki Witam nazywam się Alben Dumperforth i edytuje na Harry Potter Wikia. Chciałbym zapytać czemu odeszłeś.Alben Dumperforth (dyskusja) 17:03, wrz 17, 2015 (UTC) Jak odszedł to chyba nie odpowie.Miok (pisz) 20:17, lis 10, 2015 (UTC) Życzenia Witaj Tomta jutro minie 10 lat jak dołączyłeś do Wiki z tej okazji chciałbym ci życzyć Wszystkiego Dobrego i kolejnych 10 lat Alben Dumperforth (dyskusja) 17:52, gru 26, 2015 (UTC) : O, zapomniałem o tym sam. Podłączam się do życzeń :). 19:05, gru 26, 2015 (UTC) : Kurde, chciałem życzyć to samo ale mnie wyprzedzili ;-;. W każdym razie wszystkiego dobrego ;D. Miok (pisz) 17:43, gru 27, 2015 (UTC) Znak dolara Mogę się dowiedzieć, kto i na jakiej podstawie podjął decyzję o pisaniu tego przed liczbą? To nie angielski, tutaj ten znak jest pisany po liczbiehttp://sjp.pwn.pl/poradnia/haslo/b-symbol-b-euro;1084.html. Pozdrawiam, 10:54, mar 24, 2016 (UTC) :: Em, naprawdę mówisz zazwyczaj groszy pięć, kilogramy dwa i piszesz g 10, km 100? Ja jakoś tu niczego intuicyjnego nie widzę, mam natomiast wrażenie, że próbujesz dziwacznie uzasadniać dziwactwo od Anglosasów, które nigdy w języku polskim nie było używane. To, że występuje w grach (których tłumaczenia zdecydowanie nie są najlepszej jakości, że tak wspomnę), nie oznacza, że ma też występować wszędy na wiki. Pozdrawiam, 20:41, mar 25, 2016 (UTC) IRC Wpadnij którego wieczora, mam sprawę do omówienia ;). Nie, nie chodzi o dolary, o coś istotniejszego. Pozdrawiam, 14:37, kwi 19, 2016 (UTC) Przypadki niebeznadziejne Staraj się przerzucać je do przestrzeni twórcy zamiast kasować. Pozdrawiam, 10:10, kwi 30, 2016 (UTC) PS: Wpadnij na kanał IRC, mam pomysł odnośnie tego. IRC Wpadnij w wolnym czasie. Pozdrawiam, 11:17, lip 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Obrazki Myślę, że teraz wrzuciłem dobrze nazwane obrazki. Nie różnią się praktycznie niczym od poprzednich, ale są w nieco lepszej rozdzielczości. ''EDIT:''' PS: Postaram się wyciągnąć ze strony GTA V coś więcej niż tylko loga stacji radiowych. PhnxS (dyskusja) 06:17, lip 28, 2016 (UTC) Edycje dot. LCS #Jestem na 100% pewien, że dochodząc do misji Shop til' You Strop możemy nie mieć dostępnych żadnych innych i jest ona wymagana do popchnięcia fabuły dalej. Zaraz zresztą sprawdzę to u Sarge'a lub Yojiego, a jeśli będzie trzeba to sam dojdę do tego momentu na swoim PS2 :P #Co dokładnie robię nie tak? Została mi jeszcze jedna misja, żeby sekcja pobocznych była kompletna. EDIT: nawet tutaj na wiki jest napisane, że aby odblokować misję np. Rollercoaster Ride są potrzebne misje u Marii. EDIT2: Odpalam PS2 i sprawdzam to :D #Sprawdziłem. Wychodzi na to, że misje Shop 'til You Strop, Taken for a Ride i Booby Prize są wymagane. Po tej ostatniej przychodzi telefon od Salvatore'a i dalej można wykonywać misje. Nie wiem, czy do ostatniej misji tak jest, bo doszedłem dopiero do The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade, ale sprawdzę to jutro. Jeżeli byłoby jak mówisz, to Biker Heat i Overdose of Trouble byłyby misjami niewmaganymi do ukończenia wątku głównego i wtedy zwracam honor :P Pozdrawiam, Bumer470 (dyskusja) 20:36, lip 29, 2016 (UTC) Wyśrodkowanie obrazków : Cześć. Czy jako uczony w CSS-ie mógłbyś sprawdzić, co Wikia zepsuła z mechanizmem środkowania obrazków na MonoBooku? Dodanie parametru center do wywołania powoduje, że obrazek jest umieszczany w divie z klasą center, jednak nic to nie daje. Próbowałem CSS-em ustawić marginesy tego pudełka na auto, ale to nic nie zmienia. Na Oasisie wszystko jest OK. Pozdrawiam, 13:31, sie 4, 2016 (UTC) : OK, dzięki za szybką reakcję i naprawę. Zgłosiłem ten bug do Wikii, może do 2020 zdążą naprawić ;S. Pozdrawiam, 14:01, sie 4, 2016 (UTC) : To nie wina Wikii, tylko naszego cudownego CSS-u, w którym panuje burdel (za który odpowiadasz Ty). Zobacz http://pl.gta.wikia.com/w/Park_Mirror?usesitecss=0. Wszystko gra, a ja muszę świecić oczami przed staffami, i to akurat przed porządnym, bo taki się na S:C trafił. 09:34, sie 5, 2016 (UTC) IRC Wpadnij w stosownym czasie. Pozdrawiam, 13:02, paź 8, 2016 (UTC) Koniec możliwości wyboru skórki 25 maja Wikia wyłączy możliwość korzystania ze skórki MonoBook, którą u nas zwano ''Nowoczesną skórką. Od tego dnia wszyscy będą zmuszeni używać skórki domyślnej. Dodatkowe informacje i linki znajdziecie tutaj. PiotrekD z pomocą bota